


Because He Kissed Like Steve.

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Series: Just Those Little Things [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Schmoop, Steve Kisses, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never kissed like he was owed a debt by the lips of an ex- War Monger. He never kissed like he was showing off to the women and men Tony had had one-night stands with. </p><p>He kissed like Steve.</p><p>And that's why Tony always kissed him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Kissed Like Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. I'm sure you were all so devastated about my disappearance. *holds up sarcasm placard* I have valid excuses as my exams and coursework are taking up a significant amount of time as well as suffering through ANOTHER blown up laptop and a house-moving. Anyway, have settled in and hope to write more rot-your-teeth-to-buggery-and-beyond fanfiction:3
> 
> Wrote this whilst listening to Foxes:Youth and Westlife. *shifty eyes* 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> No Beta so stupid mistakes are all mine, sweetcheeks:3

  


* * *

  
Because He Kissed Like Steve.   


Steve kissed him a lot. Not that Tony was miffed at this: Steve kisses were the best types of kisses because they weren’t too light that they left him wanting more and weren’t too hard that they made him wonder if he had done something wrong. Steve kissed him frequently throughout the day; in the morning on the temple when he passed to get his tea, tilting Tony’s head back so he could press his lips up-side down against Tony’s before he moved away to do stuff, on the nose when Steve was talking to him and Tony had zoned out. Sometimes, Tony was left wondering whether he should be kissing Steve more.

There was that time when Tony was ranting away in Italian to someone on the phone angrily and Steve just cupped his face in his hands before dipping to press their mouths together. He had seen the tension strung through Tony's shoulders and understood that it wasn't a compulsory call. Needless to say, the Italian man was left with a static line. Whenever Steve wakes up before Tony in the morning he’ll press his lips to the spot behind Tony’s ear, knowing Tony’s problem with dental hygiene in the early hours of the day.

When Steve goes to coax Tony out of the workshop for dinner there’s always a kiss to go with it, a happy and smiling curve of his lips that pushes Tony’s head back slightly with the pressure behind it, both a gentle encouragement and a warning. In the evenings when they’re sprawled out on the sofa, all of them watching the latest episode of Supernatural – because Natasha promised to give them all a vasectomy if she didn’t get to watch it – Steve will press kisses to Tony’s forehead or the underside of his jaw, depending on what position they’re in.

After sex they’re lazy, warm and soft with Steve’s careful hands tilting his head back gently for better access. When he’s drifting off to sleep, he’ll kiss whatever part of Tony’s body is closest. When Tony’s feeling particularly shitty, Steve will kiss him on the cheek regardless of the warnings Tony has given him time after time about catching his cold. Steve doesn’t kiss Tony because he thinks he should: he kisses Tony because it’s a solid reminder that he loves him. He kisses his hands, his cheeks, his wrists, his collarbones, anywhere in reach at the time.

Sometimes Steve bites Tony’s lips between his teeth as a future promise. Sometimes the kisses are long and languorous, ignorant to the outside world as they settle into a blissful passage of time that is nothing but heat, passion and smiles. Tony likes these moments; he feels like someone from a romantic story with his knight in shining armour shifting everything he had buired into his soul into Tony’s heart through the simple, ancient connection. He’s learnt that Steve likes going slow and finds himself enjoying the sensuous evenings when Steve worships his body like its some sort of temple.

Even in mid-coital bliss, Steve will capture the imprint of Tony’s lips upon his own frequently. He manages, through some sort of admirable mental strength, to keep it warm and gentle even as he shifts his hips in a steady, excruciatingly pleasurable rhythm, one hand on Tony’s hip, the other keeping his own body weight from collapsing. He’ll press his lips to Tony’s jawline, to the underside of his chin, to his throat, kissing away the soft whimper as Tony tips over the penultimate edge that signifies his undoing, back arching, toes curling. Steve’s kisses don’t get any harder or softer as his warm, sweat dampened limbs lock into place, eyes fluttering shut as he follows suite. When he opens them again, he’ll smile, rest his forehead on Tony’s and whisper ‘I love you’ in a voice so tender, so openly honest that it makes Tony smile and reciprocate it every time because he _does_ , he loves Steve too.

Steve kisses Tony at every possible point through their relationship: after their first fight, after Steve had nearly asphyxiated and had to be hospitalised after mistakenly eating pineapple, when he finished signing Tony’s arm cast.

But Tony felt that the best kiss Steve ever gave him, excusing their first kiss, was that of their wedding day.

It wasn’t over the top, it wasn’t too gentle and it wasn’t so hard it made his teeth hurt like he’d been privy to a lot of the time with vociferous women. Steve kissed him like he always did: happily, softly and with every measure of love he’d been giving in every other kiss they’d exchanged over four years. He kissed him like he did in front of the press, considerate and warm, around their teammates, smiling and kind, when they were together, powerful and yet simple.

Stood there together with their hands linked, Rhodey and Bucky cat-calling from their positions as Best Men, Tony had never felt so loved. When Steve leant forwards to seal the connection – and since when had Tony become the bride in this? – he smiled, heat stinging behind his eyes. He buried his face in Steve’s neck after and cried with a sort of blessed happiness: he’d never experienced such relief, such wholesomeness before.

Steve never kissed like he was owed a debt by the lips of an ex- War Monger. He never kissed like he was showing off to the women and men Tony had had one-night stands with. He never kissed in a way that reminded Tony of the ‘Old Days’, as they christened them, sloppy and disjointed and with far too much saliva to be pleasurable.

He kissed like Steve.

And that’s why Tony always kissed him back. 


End file.
